


How to Seduce the Reluctant

by KingTrashLord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blatant Flirting, F/F, Lesbians, Lohla has a little too much self confidence, Multi, Original Universe, Other, Romance, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Vegetarian vamps, Werewolves, Witches, cas deserves a drink, genetic mutation, hipster witches, mermaid/mermen, recessive genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTrashLord/pseuds/KingTrashLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters - otherwise known as creatures live in (relative) peace among humans. They go to school, get a job, have a family and... In some cases blatantly flirt with the pretty bartender that wants nothing to do with them. My name is Lohla and I am a creature, more specifically a siren. This is my telling of how I met my best friend and the focus of my obvious infatuation. Please feel free to laugh at my misery as it's dished out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Seduce the Reluctant

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original piece of fiction that i am writing. The world is much like our own but the monsters we would read about in story books live among us. Genetic mutation and recessive genes designate who is a creature and who is strictly human. somethings to note in this story is that not all creatures have the same trait as others - there could be a vampire that is incapable of consuming blood without getting sick or a siren who is unable to sing. The stereotypes of these creatures can be broken and likely will. This piece is currently a work in progress but i hope that you will enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original piece of fiction that i am writing. The world is much like our own but the monsters we would read about in story books live among us. Genetic mutation and recessive genes designate who is a creature and who is strictly human. somethings to note in this story is that not all creatures have the same trait as others - there could be a vampire that is incapable of consuming blood without getting sick or a siren who is unable to sing. The stereotypes of these creatures can be broken and likely will. This piece is currently a work in progress but i hope that you will enjoy it.

 

The sweet smell of flesh and alcohol burned through the air as mindless chatter drowned out my thoughts. I was new here – not to town mind you, but to this place,  _ the Angel’s café _ . It was one of the most sarcastically ironic names anyone could have invented for the drink and dine restaurant. It opened its doors a couple months ago and this was the first chance I’ve been able to explore. Not only was I swamped with assignments for school, I also had several private music lessons I taught each week for an hour at a time. I sometimes had more or lessons depending on the time of year, but it’s been thankfully slow due to it being the beginning of the new school year.

So here I am in the Angel’s café, one of the first creature friendly restaurants that cater to our various dietary needs: Human, Animal, or artificial blood for the vamps of the world. Raw meat (of any type) for the carnivores and as the list goes on the nutritional needs become more grotesque – to humans anyway; we creatures don’t really care what anyone eats as long as it’s not us. Don’t misunderstand though, it’s not like we _want_ to consume morally compromising cuisine especially with most of our parents being the species we usually digest.

_You heard that right, for most creatures, at least one parent is human… It sure makes family dinners a blast if you ask me. Some would say I got off lucky, I’m just a siren. I don’t need to consume human flesh to survive, instead I mainly chow down on fish and other undercooked meats, but sushi is my go to meal. I’m also fortunate for the fact that I was not the first siren born in seven generations, instead that opportunity landed on my abuela. She taught me everything I needed to know about myself and other creatures. Without her I would have been absolutely lost._

Coming out of my thoughts I searched for an empty spot at the bar. While this was my first time partaking in what the Angel’s café had to offer, I wasn’t starving and truthfully just wanted a drink of two to start of my weekend, it was time for me to unwind and let my (relativity short) hair down to breathe. As I found one of the few unoccupied seats at the bar I sat my perky ass down and let my eyes wander. Almost instantly my gaze was enraptured with the bartender when they appeared in my peripherals.

_“What I would give to drown and eat them…”_ My mind traveled to dark fantasies involving the beauty before me. I knew that I wanted them – what for? I’d figure that out later, all that was going through my mind were the different strategies on how to persuade them to come home with me.

I decided to try the straightforward approach and openly flirt to see how they’d react. “Hey there sweetheart” I shot the bartender a toothy grin, I could really use a drink right about now, do you have any suggestions for a siren like me?” Much to my disappointment my undercut haired – goddess simply shot me a withered stare and turned their back on me. I heard a faint clicking sound – presumably a fridge opening; and when they turned back around I couldn’t keep my mouth shut as a frozen water bottle was slammed onto the counter in front of me. “Wait – what is this?” I sputtered, pushing the frosted bottle away from me.

“You wanted my suggestion right?” Their voice seemed paradoxical, soft and raspy yet commanding. “Well, I recommend that you suck on _that_ for a while.” They gestured to the bottle before turning to help another patron.

I didn’t want them to leave just yet, my entire being growled with desire. “Wait!” I called out before they could get out of earshot. They turned back to face me with a dark brow quirked. My shoulders slouched a bit under their intense gaze, “I – Um… I – Uh… What’s your name? I didn’t see a name tag on your person…”  _ Let it be known that I most definitely checked. _

“Cassandra” was their blunt response, ready to leave for good.

_“Cassandra huh?”_  I stared fondly at the unmarked bottle of water. I’ve been rejected many times in my life, sometimes politely; though others were more violent in expressing their disdain. This was one of the first times I actually felt like there was a chance for me to wiggle my way into their reluctant heart. _“Well Casey, I hope you can swim cause I’m gonna drown you in affection – Ha! I’m hysterical!”_

I twisted the cap off the water, the dew clinging to my calloused webbed hands and felt a small trickle of fluid graze my tongue. “Wait a second” I muttered to myself, realization dawning upon me, “I didn’t pay for this!” I searched with my eyes for Cassandra, but she was nowhere in sight. With a pout on my lips I hopped of the bar stool and took my unpaid water with me. There wasn’t much point in staying if I couldn’t look or talk to (flirt) with Cas. _“I guess I’ll just order take out when I get home.”_

The long dark hair and otherworldly voice haunted my dreams for the nights that came after my first encounter with them. I’d wake up with sweat dried on my body and the need to take a cold shower. I wasn’t entirely sure when I’d be back, but I certainly knew that I would return.


End file.
